


Useful

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has his uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I've seen the movie three times and while I totally ship Victor/Igor, this idea refuses to leave my head. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for all errors.

 

"Coming to Scotland was a great idea, not only is this place isolated, but the weather is often stormy, It'll be perfect for our creation!" 

 

Finnegan watched as Victor Frankenstein paced the room, he was like a storm himself, calm one moment, quick to bouts of anger the next, especially if one of the workers made him unhappy. 

 

It had been one month since they had arrived and Finnegan had to admit, Victor could really try his patience. 

 

But once their creation was finished and breathing, full of life he could rid himself of Victor Frankenstein. 

 

The Finnegan name forever recorded in history, the wealth that would come his way, was what kept him going and able to tolerate Victor.

 

"You are right of course." Finnegan replied. 

 

After an hour he could see the sun starting to set, "Let's get some dinner." 

 

"I'm quite fine." Victor replied. 

 

"You won't be much help if you're passing out from exhaustion and hunger." Finnegan told him. Besides I still need you to help me learn this technology, Finnegan thought to himself. 

 

Victor relented and they went to the dining room and began eating in silence, which Finnegan totally relished. 

 

He noticed Victor seemed to really appreciate the brandy more than usual, "You need to be careful, we need you at your best." 

 

"I'll be fine." Victor replied. He seemed to be defensive.

 

"I like to think we're friends as well as partners on our project Victor." 

 

"I can't stop thinking about him." Victor spat.

 

Finnegan had a pretty good idea who he meant but decided to play dumb, "I'm sure that inspector can't find us...." 

 

"Not him." Victor spat. 

 

"Ah yes, Igor...."

 

"He turned his back on me, after all that I did for him." 

 

"Which is why you should forget him, if life can teach us one thing it's people come and go constantly." 

 

Victor looked at him, even after drinking his eyes could hold an intense gaze. "What happened to Igor?" 

 

"He asked to go back to the city, so I had a man escort him back. I believe he said he had a friend he wanted to find." 

 

Finnegan felt pleased with how fast he could come up with a story, hopefully Victor would accept it in his state. 

 

Victor looked disgusted, "He has a friend also from the circus, I knew I should've worked harder to keep them apart." 

 

Finnegan was getting bored, even dead his little friend was still in the way. 

 

"I think you need a good night's sleep Victor." 

 

He moved to Victor's side and helped him to his feet, Victor grabbed his wrist, "How do I know I can even trust you?" 

 

"Because you and I come from the same world, we are from wealth but still have to prove ourselves to everyone especially our fathers." 

 

He smiled as he saw Victor's eyes get a look of sadness and bitterness, he so enjoyed manipulating Victor.

 

"We also want to help better the world." 

 

Finnegan had another idea and kissed Victor on the lips. 

 

Victor pulled back but not quickly. 

 

"Are you only interested in women?" Finnegan asked. 

 

"They don't interest me much." Victor replied, "But sex complicates things." 

 

"It doesn't have to, tonight it can be a way to distract both of us from the world, tomorrow all will be as it was before." 

 

Finnegan kissed Victor's lips again and this time Victor responded opening his mouth and allowing Finnegan's tongue to enter. 

 

Victor delved his fingers into his hair and Finnegan felt pride that his plan to get Victor to trust him more was working. 

 

Finnegan both the kiss as the need for air won out, "Your bedroom is closer." 

 

They quickly walked towards the room and as soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Victor pinned him against the door and kissed him hard. 

 

Finnegan allowed him to have control for awhile then backed Victor to the bed and pushed him down on it, he pulled off Victor's boots and then trousers. 

 

He pushed Victor's legs apart and slid between them, then lowered his head, taking Victor's manhood into his mouth. 

 

"Yes oh heavens yes!" Victor cried out as Finnegan's tongue moved all over and his mouth sucked. 

 

Finally Victor bucked his hips and spelled his seed into his lover's mouth.

 

Finnegan released him and stood up to remove his clothes then Victor's, he had to admit, Victor's body was pleasing to stare at. 

 

Victor was slender and wiry. 

 

"You're not going to just stare are you?" Victor asked impatiently. 

 

Finnegan smirked and quickly pounced, thier lips met in frantic kissing, and thier hands roamed over each other's bodies. 

 

Victor ended up on top a few times before Finnegan regained the upper hand and quickly rolled the other man on his stomach. 

 

"I started the game so I make the rules." Finnegan smirked, enjoying the Victor couldn't see it. He used his tongue to wet his fingers then plunged his fingers into Victor. 

 

Victor cried out at the intrusion and his body bucked, finally when Finnegan felt the other man's body adjust, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Victor's entrance. 

 

He put one arm around Victor to keep him still and on his knees, then quickly entered him. Victor groaned at the invasion. 

 

Finnegan stayed still then started to thrust hard and fast, it had been awhile for him so if he lasted long he would be surprised.

 

Victor matched the rhythm as he began meeting his thrusts, Finnegan could feel the tension building until he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 

He stroked Victor's manhood until he felt Victor tense and spill himself, Finnegan came soon after. 

 

Finnegan moved off Victor and they lay side by side in the growing darkness, he was relieved Victor didn't say anything, Finnegan never understood why people wanted to talk after the act. 

 

They came together a couple of more times, both men knew the act meant nothing, just a way to get rid of stress and keep memories at bay, so there was no big feelings of joy. 

 

Finally Victor seemed to fall asleep and Finnegan slowly slid from the bed. 

 

Suddenly Victor whimpered, "Igor." He whispered sadly and with passion. 

 

Finnegan raised an eyebrow, What had been special about that circus freak? 

 

It didn't particularly matter since Finnegan had gotten rid of him. 

 

Finnegan returned to his room, washed himself, and climbed into bed. 

 

He had to admit even though he was troublesome Victor Frankenstein was useful for a number of things.

 

AN: Not very good at writing smut but at least my muse let me write something out.


End file.
